Five Cuddles with Foxy
by Cry of Wolves
Summary: (I do not own the image nor the game.) You work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and you really regret that decision. To make matters worse, you forgot to check on Pirate's Cove. You will discover that Foxy is not what he seems like... at all. [contains language, violence, and many sexual situations. Written in second person.]
1. Cuddle 1

You are the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and you really regret that decision.

_Fuck Shit Bitch Damn... _You think of every cuss word you know as you try to stay alive. You scroll through the cameras and lost track of Bonnie.

"Where the fuck are you?!" You yell at the tablet. You look at the door to your left and turn on the light. Bonnie is standing at the door, staring at you with no emotion. Your face pales as you stare at him, before slamming the door shut with a push of a button. You check the clock and it reads 4 AM.

_I'm so close. _You go back to your tablet and scroll through the cameras to find Bonnie back at the maintenance room. Without even looking, you open the door on your left to conserve power. Scrolling through the cameras, you see that Chica is closing in on your left, Freddy is in the kitchen, Foxy has left Pirate's cove and Bonnie is dicking around the party room.

_FOXY LEFT PIRATE'S COVE!_

You changed cameras to see Foxy running through the hallway. _Oh God. _You try to hit the door button, but instead turned on the lights. Foxy pops out of the door before jumping at you. You close your eyes and accept your fate of being stuffed inside a suit... But nothing happens except the feeling of arms wrapping around you in a hug.

You hesitantly open your eyes to see Foxy, the one animatronic that scares the living shit out of you, cuddling you like some teddy bear. You feel really confused, but it's better than dying. You try to look at the tablet, but it's on the floor and you cannot pick it up, because Foxy won't let go. You try to push the doors shut with your legs, but it is too far to reach. All blood drains from your face as you realize that you became a sitting duck, unable to move due to Foxy's bear hug.

_I can't move. I'm so fucked. This can't get any worse!_

The lights in the office goes out and the fan stops spinning as the power goes out. You sit in the dark with Foxy cuddling you. You begin to hyperventilate when you see Freddy at the left door, his eyes flashing as you hear his infamous song playing. Your life flashes before your eyes as the song continues to play.

And it stops. You lose sight of him in the darkness. For what feels like an eternity, you sit in the dark, feeling Foxy nuzzling his head against your neck. You hear shuffling noises as something moves into the room. This would have been absolutely terrifying if there wasn't a Fox animatronic cuddling your side. But the dread is over when you hear the bell ringing as the clock reaches 6 AM.

You try to get up, but Foxy holds on to you tightly, not wanting to let go. You're going to have to sit for the next two hours with Foxy attached to your side and wait for the day guard to get you out of this strange situation.

_Well, this isn't so bad. _ You feel a hand slip down to your crotch. _Why did I have to say?_


	2. Cuddle 2

You are the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and you are not sure if you can report sexual harressment on an "inanimate" object.

You leave the pizzeria feeling violated. When the day guard finally arrived, he laughed uncontrollably at the sight of Foxy snuggling you. The fucker didn't noticed Foxy's hand inside your pants.

You went home, took a cold shower, ate something, and went to bed.

Time skip to your shift-

You stand outside the pizzeria, the cold winds past by making you shiver. You dig into your pockets and pull out the keys before unlocking the door to the pizzeria. With much hesitation, you go inside. You walk through the entrance, to the party room, down the corridors to your office.

You sit yourself on your rolly chair and look at the new drawings that been pinned onto the wall. All of them are pretty childish, especially since they are drawn by children.

_What the fuck?_

Your eyes lock on to one drawing in specific, a drawing of Foxy and a night guard holding hands with hearts surrounding the two. It even has your name written on it.

"WHAT! HOW!" You yell, "WHO THE FUCK DREW THIS!" You stomp over to the wall and tear down the drawing and turn it over. All of your anger leaves your body as the feeling of fear floods your inner being. There's a note inscribed on the back

-Can't wait to see me First Matey! Your Captain, Foxy-

You really wish you applied at that McDonald's, but instead you get watch over bunch of animatronics who want to kill you, or in Foxy's case, getting into your pants. This job is Fan-Fucking-tastic.

Your phone's alarm goes off as the clock reaches 12 AM.

_All right, here we go again._

You are sweating profusely as you struggle to keep the animatronics at bay and constantly hearing Freddy's laughter doesn't help either. You look away from the tablet to check on the doors. You turn on the left light to see Bonnie. _Shit! _The door shuts in rabbit face. You turn on the right light to see Chica. _Fuck! _The door shuts on her face.

_God Dammit! They're fucking drilling me in here! _

Your left eye twitches as you watch your power drain from the over consumption. You check the left the door to find Bonnie gone, but Chica is still at the other door... waiting for you to make a mistake.

You scroll through the cameras, making sure to check on Pirate's cove and he is not there.

_Fuck._

With the agility of a cat and the grace of a walrus, you leap from your seat to press the right door button. Luck seems to be on your side today as you see the door shut. Not too long, you hear the satisfying sound of something smacking against the door before collapsing on the floor.

You grab your sides and laugh uncontrollably at the poor fox's misfortune of running into the door. But you soon stopped laughing when you realize you left both doors shut for too long. The sound of the power failing spreads through out the building as the doors open themselves to the black void of darkness.

You stumble backwards and fall as you watch Freddy's eyes flash in sync with his infamous song. You flinched violently when you feel Foxy crawl up besides you and begin to cuddle you. You can feel a large knot on his head, presumably from the door he ran into.

You would of felt bad for doing that to him, if Freddy's song hadn't ended and he disappeared into the dark.

Anxiety, Fear, Trepidation. All these feelings flood you, making you pull Foxy into an even tighter hug. Alas, nothing happens during these long minutes.

When you thought you were in the clear, You see Freddy's face appear from the shadows, producing a loud ear-piercing shriek. This happened too fast that your mind couldn't register it and became overwhelmed, slipping into unconsciousness.

_Am I dead? Is this how I die? __**No, because that would be too fucking easy.**_

You awake inside Pirate's Cove. You can't recall what happened after Freddy finally caught you, but you're alive so that's all that matters. You try to leave, but you feel something hold you in place.

You almost panicked until you figured out it was Foxy. While you may not trust him, he is probably the reason why you're still alive, so you will let him have this... just once.

You adjust yourself to get comfortable, before falling asleep with Foxy. You were fast asleep that you didn't hear the sound of a camera flashing and the giggling of the day guard.


	3. Cuddle 3

You are the night guard and you woke up from the best nap you ever had.

You awake with a yawn as you stretch your arms. You look at Foxy to realize that you somehow assumed the role of the big spoon, not that your complaining or anything. You stand up from the cold floor and look back at Foxy's sleeping form before leaving Pirate's Cove.

You regret that decision when you hear the yells of children as they run around and play the many arcades of this pizzeria. _So that's why I took the night shift. _You go to leave the pizzeria when a little girl pokes your leg.

"Um, Mr. Guard, where can I find Foxy?" She asks.

"Sorry, but he is... Um," You say, trying to think of a way to not say "Out of Order." "Um, he is not... feeling good." _yeah, that sounded awkward to say._

"Oh, I wanted to see if he could cuddled me too." _Wait what?_

"Wait What? Why would you want that?"

She reaches into her pockets and pulls out a polaroid picture. "Because he looks cuddlely." She says showing you the picture of you spooning Foxy on the floor with a large smile on your face. _Well fuck me with a horse shoe and call me lucky._

You abruptly walk out the building passing the many photos on the wall of you cuddling Foxy. Your day went to shit so quickly, you wished Freddy had killed you last night.

It is around 11:00 PM when you come back to the Pizzeria. As you were about to head inside, you open the door to see the day guard. He looks at you as a smug grin forms on his face.

"So did you enjoyed last night?" He asks, his vioce seeping with enough smug to pollute San Franisco.

You remain silent, your right hand clenching into a fist.

"So when will you and Foxy Fu-" He couldn't finish his sentence as your right hand collides against the side of his face. **15x Sneak Attack **You pull your left arm back before slamming it into his stomach. **Critical Hit**

The day guard stumbles around abit before falling over on the pavement unconscienous. **K.O.! Flawless Victory!**

"Fucker." You say as you go inside, leaving him outside in the cold. You spend the next half hour tearing down any and all photos of you and Foxy before burning them in the kitchen's oven. Feeling quite satisfied with the destruction of the photos, you head back to the security office and sit on your rolly chair.

You dick around the room, waiting for it to turn to 12 AM. You walk around and look at the stuff lying around, but you spend most of the time making the poster Freddy's nose squeak when you discovered that when you poked it.

Your phone alarm rings out, signaling that it is time to "work." _Alright, Let's do this. Wait, what's that noise?_

_Fucking shit, this is not how it is supposed to go! _You think as you struggle to operate with only one hand. Foxy "cheated" and immediately ran to your office when it turned to 12 AM. Now he is cuddling your side, trapping your left arm inside his hug.

Currently, it is 4 AM and you have enough power to last the night. You awkwardly lift the tablet to check on the other animatronics. Freddy is still at the Stage looking directly at the camera, Bonnie is inside the Supply Closet?, and Chica is doing something in the Kitchen.

_Ok, as long as they don't move I should be good... shit. _The cameras begin to static allowing the animatronics to roam freely. You look away from the tablet to check the doors. You roll yourself over to the left door's switches and turn the lights on. Bonnie is looking directly at you, Staring, Watching, Waiting. _NOPE!_

You shut the door on him and roll over to the other side. You turn the right door's lights on to see Chica peaking over the door frame, Staring, Watching, Waiting. _Yeah, fuck you too. _

You shut the door on her face,with the odd feeling that you done this before. You quickly check the tablet to find Freddy inside the Maintaince room. _When did they change the posters? _ You look up from the tablet only to be met with the most disturbing thing.

A Golden Freddy suit sitting inside your office. His head tilting to the side and his arms laying on the floor, his right hand holding a microphone. His black eyes stare at you... devoid of all life. _How did it get in, the doors were shut_

You look at Foxy to see that he is too busy snuggling you to see the empty suit. You look back at the golden Freddy suit to find it gone as if it was never here to begin with. _What the fuck?_

The sound of the bells ringing signals that it is 6 AM. The doors open automatically, but the animatronics are no where to be seen. You check the cameras to find them at the stage.

With a relieved sigh, you relax in your chair and enjoy the warm feelings that Foxy provides.

You sit with Foxy for moment, enjoying the peacefullness of surviving the night, but something is bugging you for awhile now.

"Hey, Foxy?"

His ears perk up as he looks at you with his glowing yellow eyes.

"Do you like me?"

He nods his head and hugs you tightly.

"Can you speak?"

He looks at you for moment, before shaking his head "no."

"Oh. Well, can you write?"

He nods his head enthusiastically as he lets go of you and runs out of the office. Only a few seconds pass when he comes back with a notepad and pen.

He quickly scribbles something down the the notepad, before showing you.  
>-Yes, I can write.- <em>His handwriting is better than mine. How?<em>

"You can write, awesome. So why do you like to... cuddle me?"

Despite being an animatronic, his face blushes from embarressment. He jots something down before showing it to you. -Because your soft and warm- _That is a bit blunt. -and if Freddy were to catch you... I could maybe stop him from killing you.-_

You feel a gain in confidence from what he wrote, but the question still lingers in your mind. "So why is it that he wants me dead?"

He stares at you for a moment, before writing something on the notepad and showing it to you. -I don't know why he wants you dead. While the last security guard deserved what he got, I don't understand why you need to die too-

You shudder as you recall the recordings on the answering machine, especially the final message when he was stuffed inside a suit. "So what did the last guard do?"

Foxy doesn't respond to your question. He just stands like a war vetern would. "Foxy?" You ask, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looks at you, before hesitantly writing something down. You wait patiently as he continues to write down his explanation, which lasts several minutes. When you stop hearing the sound of the pen, you knew he was done. He holds the notepad out for you to grab, which you kindly do.

As you read the notepad, You uncover the mystery of the six missing children, why the pizzeria closed down when you were child, and how the phone guy fits into all of it. He was the murderer. But what scares you the most is that the animatronics are the children. They have been here since their deaths, listening to one child who was the first to be murdered. But if there was one child who was murdered at the first pizzeria, then who murdered the first child if the phone guy wasn't working at the first Pizzeria?

You rub the bridge of your nose, trying to take all of the information in. _This is too much to handle. _"Foxy, I'm going home. I need some time to myself."

Foxy gives you a sad look, but nods his head either way. You leave the Pizzeria, feeling more restless than you did before.

**(Author's note: Holy Crap, I literally walked out of school and found the Flash Drive on the ground in the rain. How lucky am I?  
>Anyway I had to rewrite this chapter over and over, because I didn't like how I ended it. <strong>  
><strong>So for the Large plot uncovery, the idea came from the Game Theroy's ...Theory on FNAF 1 &amp;2. I personally like their theory on this game, so I used it for this story. <strong>  
><strong>As for Foxy inability to speak, I could not, for the life of me, write a pirate accent. It was just too damn hard. So please review this chaper and tell how you feel about it and if something needs to change.)<strong>


	4. Nightmare 1

**(Warning: this chapter contains the death of a child.)**

You are Freddy Fazbear and today is a busy day.

You quickly roam the Pizzeria, trying to give cake to every child here. But the children don't have the patience for this.

"I want some cake!" One of the large children yells among the other screaming children. You move relatively quickly to his table and handed him some cake.

"Here you go, kiddo." You say with a cheerful tone. The child looks at the cake with disgust. "I want a larger slice!"

You don't know what to do, after all, you weren't programmed to respond to that kind of statement. The kid grabs the cake and throws it at you, splattering cake all over your face. Neither were you programmed for that. While you can't feel the cake, you know it got inside your suit and onto your endoskeleton. "Bring me a larger slice, you stupid robot." He yells at you.

You wipe the cake off of your face. "Hey, you shouldn't be saying such mean words." You say as a program to teach kids to use their manners.

"Fuck you!" Obviously, it doesn't work.

You go over to the kitchen to get some more cake when something catches your visual sensors. A small child is sitting outside the pizzeria crying. You want to help the child, but your programming will not allow you to leave the Pizzeria.

You stand there and watch the child cry, when a car pulls up to the pizzeria. A man steps out of the car and walks over to the crying child. _He must be the father... __**You don't know how wrong you are.**_

The man kneels down to the child and wraps his arm around his head before quickly twisting it to the side. The loud snapping sound of the spinal cord being separated from the skull is recorded on your auditory sensors. The child, once crying tears of sadness, ceases all movement and noise as he lays limply in the man's arm. The man gently places the child into his orginal position before going back into his car and leaving. You watch the car drive away, before looking back at the child. While the child has shows no signs of life, his eyes are still wet with his tears.

You turn around to see a strange puppet standing before you, his face is that of a clown with blue streaks going down his eyes. You barely processed what you saw, before he lunged at you, producing the same screech you will use in the coming future.

You are the night guard and you awake in a cold sweat, panting from the nightmare you just had.

"What the hell?" You say, breathing heavily as your heart beats rapidly in your chest. You flinched when you hear your telephone ringing. You get out of bed and head over to the phone before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Fazbear. I need you here for the day shift."

_It's me It's me It's me It's me It's me __**YOU CAN' SAVE THEM!**_

"Hello? Hello, are you still there? Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Why am I needed for the day shift?"

"The day guard got a concussion last night, so I need you to do some overtime."

"Oh OK, I'll be there shortly."

"Alright, goodbye." He says before hanging up.

You place the phone back before leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath. _What the hell just happened? "you can't save them" what the hell does that mean?_

**(Author's Note: Yeah, it just got Dark real quick. I might have to change the rating to M because of the murder. If that is the case, please message me so I don't get into trouble for using the wrong rating.)**


End file.
